Wearable devices, such as a smartwatch, an exercise tracking device, a glasses device, or other wearable device that implements computing technology (also referred to as “wearables”) are increasingly being developed and used by consumers. The size and weight constraints associated with wearable devices due to aesthetics and consumer appeal limit their battery capacity and can restrict some functionality of wearable applications on the devices. The need for durable data storage further compounds this problem as flash storage on wearable devices typically slows down the applications and causes them to consume more battery power.
The power capacity and lifetime of a battery is primarily a function of the battery size; smaller devices have smaller batteries with less available power. Further, these wearable devices generate sensor data, such as body sensor readings and location information, which must be secure from loss and theft. However, data encryption is also energy-intensive, and the sensitive nature of personal information that wearable devices collect dictates using appropriate protection mechanisms with a durable medium like flash memory that can be easily detached from a stolen device to retrieve personal data of the user of the stolen device.